


All Yours

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Fixation, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Logan has a gift for Patton.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	All Yours

Patton’s eyes widened to a comical level as he gently grabbed the blue pacifier. “This is...mine?” he asked.

“All yours,” Logan confirmed with a smile. “And it won’t hurt your teeth the way children’s pacifiers would.”

Patton grinned. “You’re the best, Papa! Thank you!”

Logan allowed affection to swell in his chest as he ruffled Patton’s hair. “Of course. Why not try it out?”

Patton immediately stuck it in his mouth, and Logan was glad he had washed it beforehand. “Like it?” Logan asked.

He got an enthusiastic nod in return. Logan grinned. He was pleased Patton was happy.


End file.
